


if we could sit together a moment

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Akashi, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima harus belajar menerima kenyataan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we could sit together a moment

Kadang-kadang, Takao ingin meneriaki Shin-chan tepat di depan hidungnya, atau sekalian menampar Shin-chan keras-keras. Supaya dia sadar jadi Takao tak perlu lagi mengguncang bahu Shin-chan kuat-kuat, menyerukan macam-macam agar Shin-chan bisa melihat lagi kenyataan. Hei Shin-chan sadarlah, kau bodoh, lanjutkan hidupmu, jangan cuma menghabiskan waktu dengan denial konyolmu itu, demi Tuhan kau punya otak cemerlang dan lisensi dokter jadi manfaatkan semua itu dan bangkitlah!

Berapa kali pun Takao berupaya menarik Shin-chan kembali ke dunia, Shin-chan bertahan tidak pergi. Seperti orang idiot, tenggelam dalam duka berlarut-larut dan apartemen yang berantakan itu jelas bukan Shin-chan; sorot mata kosong; raganya di sini namun kesadarannya melambung amat jauh. Percuma saja; Shin-chan terus melihat Akashi Seiyuuma walau raganya telah menyatu dengan tanah dan nisannya berdiri tegak.


End file.
